Mari (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Mari is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Mari is a very unique fighter. Like all most characters who have 2 buttons, Mari has 6 buttons in total. He's an average unique character for a heavyweight, having similar traits to as an "all-rounder". Mari has the same dashing speed as as well. He also has low jumping force off the ground. This somewhat makes his aerial not too difficult, but a little bit difficult, while his walking speed is pretty slow and can make it alittle difficult for his ground and dash games. Mari has a special mechanic on him from homage to the Kart Fighter games. Mari has a Weak and Strong variations to his moveset. Mostly when tapped, Mari can combo his opponents, increasing his combo game onto his opponents. While his strong variations have high launching around higher percentages. Generally, his tapped tilts are good at chaining with one another due to their low knockback and high speed, which gives him a unique combo-based damage-racking playstyle. This works by keeping opponents in hitstun before launching them away by ending any combo chain with a finisher (typically a held tilt attack or inputted special move), similar to the combos in his home series. All of his specials (With the exception to Slide Kick gain benefits from using his unique button inputs, as they do more damage and knockback or have additional effects when done with inputs compared to just with the special button, making mastery of his button inputs imperative if the player wishes to deal higher damage and knockback at all times, especially since they can also be used as a reliable finisher for his tilt combo chains. Effectively, this means Mari is (currently so far) the only character to have true combos from almost any tilt, allowing him to immediately and effectively switch from damage racking to a finisher instantaneously. However, Mari does have some drawbacks one of which is his recovery. Despite being very long-distanced overall, it is very short if many extendable elements, such as Flying Kick, are not utilized due to Uppercut's recovery being almost strictly vertical while also having high aerial lag and thus completely stops his momentum until he is helpless. This property is exacerbated by his very slow air acceleration. While his specials offer him a decent horizontal recovery, his vertical recovery is largely reliant on Uppercut, leaving him vulnerable to gimping and meteor smashes. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: While Tapped, Mari will jab forward, if the hit connects, then he will do another jab and a straight hook. If Hold, Mari will perform a roundhouse kick. 4%, 4%, 4% (Tapped). 8% (Held) *Side Tilt: While Tapped, Mari will do a crouching jab forward. If Held, Mari will punch downwards. 1-5% (Tapped). 2-3% (Held) *Up Tilt: While Tapped, Mari will jab upwards with his elbow. If Held, Mari will uppercut. 1% (Tapped), 3% (Held) *Down Tilt: If Tapped, A crouching, Hapkido-styled shin kick. If Held, A crouching, Hapkido-styled shin kick forward. 1.6% (Tapped), 7% (Held) *Dash Attack: A flying kick that bounces off the opponent. 11% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Crouch Kick: A powerful step kick downwards that takes him a move step forward. 16% *Up Smash: A crouching uppercut. Based on the Uppercut move from Kart Fighter. 13% *Down Smash: A crouching punch forward. Based on the Crouching Punch move from Kart Fighter. 18% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Jump Kick: Mari will kick downwards. 7% *Forward Aerial: Jump Punch: Mari punches forward while in the air. 7% *Back Aerial: *Up Aerial: *Down Aerial: Grab Attacks *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: Mari will do his signature throw from Kart Fighter. Mari will perform a Judo throw forward slamming the opponent forwards. 5% *Backward Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Does his win pose from Kart Fighter. *Side Taunt: Brings his fist forward. *Down Taunt: Turns around adjusting his hat then back. On-screen appearance *Intro: Calmly walks onto the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Wrinkles his fingers and pumps them. *Idle 2: Cracks his knuckles. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: *Win Screen 2: *Win Screen 3: Alternate costumes Trivia